Pearson Hardman in Hogwarts Book 1: The Philosopher's Stone
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Harvey Spectre never expected to find love in his second year at Hogwarts. Kayla Ross never expected to have a good friend and mentor in Harvey when she arrived at the school for the first time. She falls in with his group of friends and ends up trying to stop Voldermort, the killer of her parents, from getting the Philosopher's Stone and falling in love with Harvey. HarveyxOC ship


**Chapter 1: The new girl of the group**

"A new year, new people" Harvey Spectre thought as other students wandered about the Hogwarts Express. He was in his second year and wasn't the kind of person to have a close friend aside from Donna. Then he hears a crash, a girl crying out in pain and a boy laughing at the girl. Harvey got up and looked out into the corridor, Donna got up behind him and saw a blond haired, scrawny girl, dressed in the black first year's uniform, laying on her front with her belongings and trunk strewn across the floor, the black haired boy in the jeans just laughing at her and walked over her without even offering to help the girl with her things.

Harvey walked over to the girl, he was also dressed in his uniform with his red Gryffindor tie and sweater "hey, need a hand?" He offered, the girl looked up at him, tears staining her make-up and clouding her sapphire blue eyes which Harvey fell in love with "please" she said, shyly. Donna came up and gave Harvey a hand with the girl who she led back to their compartment and Harvey placed her trunk up on the luggage rack above Donna and the girl.

"What's your name?" She asked the girl, who smiled at her "I'm Michaela, Michaela Jocelyn Ross, but my Grammy calls me Kayla or Kay-Kay for short" she said, Harvey smirked at her. He liked her and her eagerness "why do you live with your Grandma?" He asked, Kayla's blue eyes welled up in tears again "my parents died in a car accident recently, I was in that crash too and I saw them die in front of me" she said softly. Harvey looked at her sadly.

* * *

Donna looked at her "I'm Donna by the way, and that's Harvey" she said, introducing them both. Kayla tried to smile, but failed because of her parents' deaths. Donna pulled her into a tight hug "hey, they're still in you, Kayla. They'll never leave your heart." Trust Donna to help anyone in need. She always saw a way to cheer someone up and Kayla managed a smile. Then Louis Litt showed up "new friend, Harvey?" He sneered at him, Harvey immediately shot to Kayla's defence "leave the kid alone, Louis!" He snarled at him, Louis shrugged and walked away as a black skinned girl in green robes appeared "you alright?" She asked them.

"Same as usual Jessica, Louis bullying a new kid and said new kid's friend sneering at her when she fell" Harvey said, Jessica looked at the girl in black "Jessica Pearson" she said, the girl looked up "Kayla Ross" Jessica gave her a kind smile "oh, Louis won't be bullying anyone Harvey. I'm the Slytherin Prefect this year" Harvey laughed "put him in detention will you?" That made Kayla laugh. Harvey loved her laugh, it was like a series of musical notes.

As Jessica moved on, another black girl appeared and was in blue robes this time "hey Rachel" Donna said to her best friend Rachel Zane "hey, is she new?" Rachel said, pointing at Kayla "yeah, Kayla Ross. Man, you should hear some of the things she knows which I can't even remember from early last year" Harvey said, Kayla shrugged modestly "I've just got a photographic memory" she said "I can't help it" Rachel smiled "I think we might have another Ravenclaw in our group" Rachel said "I gotta find Gregory before Louis shoves him in a trunk again" she added, dashing off. Kayla looked at Harvey "Ravenclaw?" She asked.

* * *

"One of the brightest houses in Hogwarts, you're muggleborn aren't you?" He said, Kayla shook her head "half-blood, witch mother, muggle father" she said, Harvey smirked again. "Pureblood, magic's ran in my family for generations, you're from America?" He said, Kayla nodded "yeah, New York, you?" She asked "Connecticut, all of my siblings are squibs at the moment, they're younger than me" Harvey said "my twin brother Mike is a squib" Kayla said.

The journey continued and Kayla learned about the sorting which no-one was really supposed to tell her about. Yet, Harvey didn't see the problem with telling her about it. Donna looked at her watch and noted they would be there shortly "First years have to cross the lake to get to the school, part of the tradition" she told Kayla, who nodded as her friend appeared again "what do you want, Trevor?" She demanded hotly. Mike and Trevor had been friends since grade school and Trevor had been obsessed with Kayla since he first met her. Yet, Kayla hated the very sight of him. She just hated the fact Trevor would just use Mike for his memory which was exactly like Kayla's, but that would also get Mike in trouble.

"You to be my girlfriend" Trevor sneered at her, he was now dressed in his uniform, Kayla got up and slapped him across the face "never going to happen, dream on" she snarled as she sat back down next to Harvey. Harvey glanced at her, he definitely liked her a lot more. The express pulled to a stop and Kayla went off with the other first years while Harvey and Donna joined Jessica, Rachel and Louis at the carriages "hope she'll be okay" Donna said.

* * *

Kayla sat in a boat with a boy named Steven 'Steve' McGarrett and two girls named Sara Sidle and Stella Bonasara. They liked the kind girl she was and pitied her for losing her parents recently. The boats pulled to a stop and the first years were taken up to the castle to meet a stern witch named Professor McGonagall, who took them into the hall to be sorted.

The sorting went quickly and then the name was heard, Kayla hated the fact of her parents' accident which caused her to have several scars, but one stood out on her forehead.

"Ross, Michaela!"

"Did she say 'Ross'?"

" _The_ Michaela Ross?"

Kayla walked up nervously, her best friend Jenny Griffth had been sorted into Hufflepuff and Trevor had been sorted into Slytherin, she desperately wanted to be away from either of them.

" _Hmm, a bright mind. Active, healthy, extremely clever, good at memorizing things, you will do extremely well here, Ms Ross. But where to place you? You have the bravery of Gryffindor, the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the cleverness of Ravenclaw and the cunning of Slytherin himself. Hmm, tricky, tricky. Let's see, you'll do well in_ RAVENCLAW!"

Kayla was touched by what the hat had told her, she took it off and ran down to where she saw Rachel "hey kiddo, you alright?" She whispered "I'm fine, thanks Rachel" she said to her. Rachel laughed as the last kid, a boy named Zambini Blaise, was made a Slytherin and then the hat and stool was taken away. Kayla glanced across to the Gryffindor table where she saw Harvey smirk at her again and saw Donna smile kindly at her. She grinned back.

* * *

"Welcome all new and old students, I have a few notices to address. First off, the third floor is out of bounds for those who don't wish to suffer a most painful death, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students and Mr Filch had asked repeatedly for no magic to be used in the corridors between lessons" Professor Dumbledore said as their meals appeared.

Kayla talked to Rachel about their lessons and then asked "are we allowed to mingle with the other students at lunch and dinner or do we have to stay with our houses?" Rachel looked at her "we're allowed to mingle, Louis, Jessica and I sit with Donna and Harvey at all meals except for the start-of-term feasts and the end-of-term feasts" she told Kayla who grinned and nodded at something Harvey mouthed at her from the Gryffindor table again.

Kayla walked up to Ravenclaw Towe with Rachel after dinner, well Rachel nearly had to carry the poor girl as she was exhausted from jetlag and a long day, by the time they reached the tower, Kayla had fallen asleep on Rachel who followed the other students in and placed Kayla on her bed in the girls dorms of the first year's dormitory.

* * *

Kayla woke just as Rachel left and got her pyjamas on "I can't wait for lessons!" A girl exclaimed, Kayla rolled her eyes. Were all Raven's supposed to be like that? All about studying? What about having a little fun? "I'm Kona Kalakula, I get called Kono though" a tanned girl said "Kayla Ross" she said and was introduced to the other three girls "Padma Patil"

"Tess Morgan"

"Felicity Smoak"

Kayla smiled as she said good night to them and crawled into the four posted bed to get some sleep after sending her Grammy a letter to let her know she'd gotten to Hogwarts, made some new friends and had been sorted into Ravenclaw, the smartest house in the school, she was exhausted and soon fell to sleep pretty quickly.

* * *

Rachel shook Kayla awake gently and told her "we're sitting with Harvey and Donna for breakfast which is in ten minutes" Kayla scrambled out of bed and quickly pulled on her now blue trimmed robes, blue trimmed jumper with her blue and bronze tie. she quickly pulled a brush through her hair, tying it up like yesterday and doing her make-up before running down to the hall to meet Harvey and Donna "hey, glad to see Rachel got you here" Donna said ad Louis and Jessica joined them "Jenny!" Kayla called as her best friend ran over to her "hey, how'd you sleep?" She asked her "comfortably, you?" Kayla asked her "same" she sighed as she sat with them for breakfast.

Kayla saw she shared a couple of classes with Trevor, but most of them were with Jenny, when she was handed her timetable "what's first?" She asked "Charms, Professor Flitwick's our head of house and he's pretty fair" Rachel said as she read Kayla's timetable. Jessica directed them to the second floor and the two saw Professor Flitwick standing outside his classroom to make sure his new students had made it "ah, Ms Ross and Ms Griffth, welcome, welcome" he beamed at the two girls. Kayla gave him a smile and a small laugh.

Kayla enjoyed Charms, she found she was a natural to learning the techniques and easily could do the spells. Professor Flitwick was proud of her and Jenny, Jenny was having a little of a hard time practicing the spell they were doing, but Kayla stepped in to give her a hand "swish and flick" she said, moving Jenny's arm like she'd done before. Eventually Jenny managed to complete the spell, thanks to Kayla's brilliant memory, and they were both awarded points for their classwork and also their teamwork.

* * *

By the time they got to lunch, Kayla saw Steve in a bad mood "what happened?" She asked "Snape, he hated every kid in any house other than his own" he grumbled, Kayla knew she had potions on Friday with Hufflepuff, but she wasn't eager to meet Snape. Harvey threw himself beside her and glanced at Steve "what's up with Steve?" He asked "Snape" was all Kayla said and Harvey immediately understood. Snape was a git to every student that wasn't a Slytherin, but maybe that would change when he met Kayla.

Kayla tossed Steve a packet of Peppermints "what's these for?" He asked her "my Grandma always tells me 'peppermint calms the nerves', might help with potions lessons" she said, Steve grinned and thanked her as he left with Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and Kono. Stella stopped by with Felicity to ask how their day had been, then had move off to join Mackenzie 'Mac' Taylor and Oliver Queen further down the table.

Flying lessons was after lunch for the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Jenny was nervous about flying, but Kayla couldn't wait! She liked exercise and she hoped her grandma would send her bike over to her so she could ride in the grounds. When Felicity had an accident and was led to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch, a bully from the Hufflepuffs sneered "look what Smoak dropped" "Give it here, Slade!" Kayla snarled, Slade Wilson looked at the small and scrawny blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Make me, Ross"

"You asked for it"

Slade leapt onto his broom and caused Kayla to chase him, discovering she was a natural flier, and caught Felicity's locket outside of Professor Flitwick's office window, he looked as Kayla flew off and landed back with her class. "Michaela Ross!" Kayla turned and immediately lost the colour in her face "follow me, please" Flitwick asked the girl. Kayla followed him to Professor Trelawney's tower classroom "Professor Trelawney! May I have Rodger Davis please?" He asked her, ascending the ladder to the classroom.

A boy in his fourth year appeared behind Flitwick as he descended again "Ross, this is Rodger Davis, the captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Davis, we have a new seeker" he said, Rodger looked at Kayla "are you sure, Professor?" He asked him "positive! She's a natural, Ross, was that your first time on a broom?" He asked her, Kayla nodded dumbly "she'll need a decant broom, a Nimbus 2000 should do" Davis said as Kayla was dismissed back to the hall for lunch.

She stopped by the hospital wing to give Felicity her locket back "oh, thanks Kay. You alright?" She said, looking at the shocked/surprised/excited expression her friend had on her face "I'm on the Quidditch team, Lis. I'm the new Seeker" she said, breaking out her usual million watt smile. Felicity grinned at her "go tell Harvey, he's the Gryffindor Chaser" she said, Kayla called over her shoulder as she left "Ollie likes you as well", then grinning at the redness that was colouring Felicity's cheeks.

* * *

Harvey was eating his dinner when Kayla jumped into the seat beside him "whoa, where'd you spring from?" He joked, Kayla laughed her musical laugh "guess who's the new Ravenclaw seeker" she said, Harvey nearly choked "no way! NO WAY!" He gawked at her, Kayla nodded in confirmation as Donna, Rachel, Louis, Jessica and Jenny came over "Kay's the new seeker for Ravenclaw" Harvey told them, Kayla was met with a chorus of 'well done' and 'congratulations' from the others, including Louis. Louis had found Kayla being harassed by Slade in the corridor as she left Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's and had stepped in to get him away from her.

Kayla began to slowly like Louis, bus she still wasn't 100% sure to trust him. When they began to head up to Gryffindor tower, the staircase that had the seven on began to move and they accidentally found themselves on the third floor corridor "we're not supposed to be here, it's the third floor. it's forbidden" Jenny said quietly "let's go" Harvey said, then they saw the cat behind them "It's Filch's cat!" Rachel said "RUN!" Kayla said, bolting to the end of the corridor with the other six behind her, then slammed into a locked door.

"It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!"

"Louis!"

"Move over! Alohamora"

Jessica used her wand to open the door and they slipped in, barely avoiding Filch catching them "Alohamora?" Louis looked at Jessica "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1. Chapter Seven" Jessica explained. Rachel listened through the door "he's gone" she said, Donna sighed "the door wasn't locked"

"It was locked!"

"With good reason"

The others turned to Harvey and Kayla, then saw the three headed dog. They fled out of the room and locked the door behind them again "what the hell was that thing doing in a school?" Donna exclaimed as they caught their breath outside of Ravenclaw Tower "it's guarding something" Kayla said. The other six looked at her curiously. She sighed.

"It was standing on a trap door, there's something of value beneath it" she said, Harvey looked thoughtful. "What's down there?" H said, Kayla shrugged "I don't know, but I wanna find out" she said, giving him a grin. They went back to their common rooms and Kayla answered the riddle to get into Ravenclaw Tower, there was Harley with a letter and a massive parcel from her grandmother:

 _Dearest Kay-Kay,_

 _Baby, your momma would be proud of you. She was a bright witch herself and was in Ravenclaw while she was at school from what your father told me about her. She was friends with a girl named Lily Evans, Trevor's aunt, but she was the opposite of his father. Petunia Evans, her sister, was so proud of her. Her son Harry is in Gryffindor house. He's a nice boy from what Lily has always told me, you'd like him, Kay-Kay._

 _Mike told me to say he misses you and can't wait until you come home for the summer as you will want to stay at school with your new friends._

 _Grammy xxx_

Kayla opened the parcel, there was her pride and joy from New York, her bicycle. She quickly fitted it together and placed it on the wall next to her bed to ride later tomorrow evening. The doctors had told her to keep exercising after her muscles were nearly crippled in the accident that took her parents from her, just after Voldermort killed them.


End file.
